


How We Met

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Admiration, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Following dreams, Friendship, Kids, Love, Marriage, Secret love, Smut, Studying, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: So you thought this was going to be a romance little story. Well you are kinda wrong. This story is about two girls who grew to be best friends. One was a girl who was new the other is a girl who was in this little town from the start, She shows her the ropes, their friends and well maybe because of this girl the new girl finds the love of her life. Maybe she gets her heart broken and you will feel like a real dunce for thinking this was a love story. But maybe it is.. ;) guess you will have to read to find out. Also, I never know what im writing, I let it write itself





	1. New School

14 years old is not a place you want to move away from all of your friends and have to start over, a new school. Everything you have ever known just kinda pulled from you. That is exactly what happened to Brooklyn. When she was 14 years old she kinda got pulled from the neighborhood and her friends even her family that she knew. Though she didn’t move far from where she grew up, being 14 it was hard to keep in touch with people when cell phones were not a thing, and myspace required dial up, and took forever to load. 

Brooklyn moved to what she felt like a far away though it was less than six hours from which she grew up. A place she could drive on the weekends you know once she was old enough. Let's just get it straight never happened. Brooklyn never had the time. Current day Brooklyn is a 25 year old College student about to finish her third year of law school and take the bar exam. She was currently living with her best friend Madison, who was dating this guy who she met in high school. Brooklyn was currently single though she did love someone though she was never tell him that. Madison how ever has no problem making him aware of it. He however was not going to add to her stress level so he just admired from a far as she tried to follow her dreams. He was living his so he wasn’t going to be the one standing in her way. Chris himself was working on a project where he wasn’t around much, between being in D.C. and a million other things that he was trying to work on. As much as he was in the public eye he was really trying to open the publics eye 

Madison was a published writer, whether it was a screenplay which was currently in the process of being sold for movie rights or it was some sort of novel. Either way she loved what she did and she get to have her creative outlet. Madison stood about 5 foot and 8 inches same as Brooklyn. She had golden colored brown eyes and long black hair. She was currently engaged to the love of her life. His name was Sebastian Stan. He was currently an actor who was working on a movie for Netflix named ‘the devil within’ These two met when they were 16 years old, started as friends and eventually made there way to the place they are now. Madison isn’t the most forthcoming and has her demons that are in her past. The only person to ever look past them and accept them was him. Brooklyn called him Deb, mostly because auto correct started it first and now there is no turning back. She sometime gets annoyed living with the two of them but He was gone all the time for work, and Madison needed the company. Also Madison liked to feed Brooklyn and it was a house, which after her first year in dorms Brooklyn swore that she would never go back to co habitation.

Let’s go back to that new girl in a new school with no friends. Alone. Walking into the school, getting off the buss. She stood in an empty area in the common room of the school her hands in her sweatshirt pocket as she looked around as friends were hugging one another and screaming because they haven’t seen each other in weeks. Brooklyn felt so out of place that she decided to go to her first class all of 20 mins early, though she struggled to find it. She sat in the back, and her back pack next to her. She pulled out the notebook and doodled away on the first page. She sat there for a good about 10 mins herself till people. A few different sort of people walked in, one girl who looked like she felt all out of place as Brooklyn felt. The girl moved to the back of the classroom and sat down. 

“you are new here” she stated “hi im madison” she said to the girl

Brooklyn nodded “uh yeah, its nice to meet you, im Brooklyn” she offered up she didn’t “I moved into town, like north eastern PA” 

“oh! thats what like six hours from here, what caused you too move?” She wondered 

“mymom got a new job, in Boston she didn't’ want us to live in the city, so here we are” 

A few other people trickled into the room, they sat more toward the middle. 

Another man came in and sat down in front of the girl Madison that Brooklyn just met “Madison god you are a hard person to get ahold of” He said turning around as far as he could in his chair 

“and you Stan are an annoying person to deal with, but here we are.” Madison cocked back to him ‘what can I do with you im talking to the new girl, and you are being as rude as you can be” she then turned her attention back to Brooklyn “this is Sebastian, he is annoying. But also one of my best friends, just ignore him” Madison said 

Brooklyn nodded “uh nice to meet you, im Brooklyn” she said hesitant 

Sebastian looked at Brooklyn “you know Brooklyn Has anyone told you that your eyes are so blue, you could get lost in them” 

Before she could say anything she heard a whack and an “ow what the hell Madison” 

“YOU CAN”T HIT ON THE NEW GIRL!” Madison countered back and mostly cause Madison did have a thing for him.


	2. Studying - Current Day

Brooklyn was some thing of a procrastinator when it came to any kind of school work it was the bane of her existence. She took out her phone and scrolled though twitter before she sent Chris a text “so how is DC, or new York or where ever you are in the world” 

Chris looked down at his phone his phone as he smiled softly to himself “i don't’ know how is studying for the bar going?” He wondered back to her and slide it back into his suit pocket

Brooklyn shook her head and texted him back “Touche, Evans” She said as she sighed and got up from her desk in her room and walked downstairs “MADISONNN” she screamed just because she could.

Chris chuckled slightly at her text back to him and send Madison

Madison looked at Brooklyn “Chris just texted me that you might be coming down here, that you were avoiding studying” she replied “so how is that studying going?” 

Brooklyn sighed frustrated “this is why I hate that guy, he wont let me have any fun” She said as she went and got herself a soda “who said I wasn’t down here to grab something to drink and a brain food” She asked shrugging 

Sebastian who was just in the other room yelled “Because we all know you procrastinate and you take the bar in a week.. so we damn well know the stress makes you not wanna study” 

Brooklyn raised her eyebrow as she put a sucker in her mouth “NO ONE ASKED YOU DEB, god” she said opening back up the fridge like something was going to change “what happened to all the good snacks, did deb eat those too?” She wondered frustrated “and if you talk to Christopher tell him to stuff off” she said as she grabbed a thing of ice cream and a spoon and her soda 

Sebastian in the background “also tell him that she needs to get laid, god damn, so he could come back here and take care of that” 

Brooklyn peaked her head in the other room and threw her half eaten sucker at him “SAY IT AGAIN DEB SAY IT!, I dare you” she said more of like towards a challenge to him. Cause she just wanted him to say it again 

“thats just gross, why do you live with us again?” Sebastian wondered and looked at Brooklyn as he was just minding his business 

“because your soon to be wife gets money when her soon to be husband I don't’ know leaves for months to go to undisclosed locations, and you guys live closer to campus” she shrugged simply “say the word Debrah and ill move out” She threatened him 

“WOULD YOU TOO STOP!” Madison shouted back at them “she is not moving out and she is going to go study, and you are going to Read that script and I am going to start dinner!, now enough” 

Brooklyn made a face “i hate when you go all mom” She said and went back upstairs and turned on some music and then cracked open her computer and took a practice bar which she ended up just failing the practice test. 

4 days went by —

Brooklyn barely left her room unless she needed food or to go to the bathroom. Didn’t really sleep or she didn’t shower. The one thing that changed to when we first checked in with Brooklyn is that she was no longer procrastinating and Chris had come back to the area from the area and was hanging out at the house with Sebastian as they were doing boy things. Talking about the next Marvel movie and so on the press junket coming up.

Madison was actually pretty worried about Brooklyn as they hadn’t talked and she is craving and all of that. She walked upstairs and carefully opened Brooklyns door to find her sleeping at her desk face in a book “brooklyn” 

Brooklyn woke up out of a dead sleep as she pushed back on her chair because she wasn’t sure where she was in that moment and totally fell over onto the ground “ow” she said as she didn’t bother shifting once her desk chair in the floor with her in it 

Madison couldn’t help but burst out laughing “i didn’t mean to make the happen, but good morning, you need a shower” 

Brooklyn just laid there on the floor as her feet dangled over the bottom of the chair “i havnen’t moved in 12 hours” she said tired. 

The boys heard the crash and then the laughing at what was happening and were slightly concerned that someone was hurt. 

Madison was still in the middle of her laughing fit and ended up on Brooklyns unmade bed “maybe its time to move. I mean now you are on the floor” she said as she kept laughing “also you have pen on your face from your notes, its real attractive” she moved to read it 

Chris and Sebastian were in the door way and didn’t say anything 

Madison smirks as she giggles “Criminal law is 90%” she said as that was all she could read before Brooklyn could cover her face 

Sebastian looked at them “what the hell happened in here?” He wondered seeing Brooklyn now laughing on the floor as Madison also was laughing 

Brooklyn looked over at them “well I was studying, haven’t slept in like 48 hours, or showered.. maybe to much caffeine, she scared me and I pushed backwards and apparently my ink was wet on my notebook, when I passed out, and I’m unsure if I can get up” she said as she kept laughing “thanks for asking Deb” she smiled as she saw Chris behind him 

Sebastian wasn’t going to touch that with a 10 foot pole he knew better than that after all this time

Chris walked in the room and held his hand out to Brooklyn “let me help” he said 

Brooklyn took his hand and got pulled up to her feet “oh my god my legs still work, my brain however might have crashed”

Chris smiled at the hot mess infant of him and nodded "uh well why don't you shower, ill make you some food then take an actual rest, you have 3 days still" he said back to her 

Madison just watched on the bed with a slight smirk cause she ships it and she was going to let it happen naturally and push it just slightly


	3. Secret Talents - The Past

Getting use to a new school seemed to be a challenge for Brooklyn, besides getting lost and making her friends it was a stressful few months for her. No one ever said moving was going to be fun or easy. Thank god she met Madison on that first day of school. At least she had someone to sit with at lunch. Her new friend and a few of her friends she was slowly getting to know. 

Madison walked over and sat at their normal table and looked at her “brooke” she said with a smile “whatcha doin?” She wondered 

Brooklyn who was lost in her thoughts in her notebook looked up when she heard a new nickname “Nothing?” She wondered confused “why do you ask. Just eating lunch, and working on a music assignment I didn’t get done?” She questioned “what am I suppose to be doing?” She wondered as she put a chip in her mouth 

Madison shrugged with a smile “i don’t know I heard a rumor about you today” she smiled “our friend Janet said she Heard it from some bitch, and I just wanted to know if it was true” she smiled 

“well its not.. I can answer that without you saying anything because some bitch I have never talked to don’t know shit about me, and ill punch the bitch that has said anything” Brooklyn said back to her 

“OHH GIRL PULL A WEAVE!” Madison replied as she started to laugh as Sebastian came and sat with them 

“god I need a laugh whats so funny, also my friend Chris is joining us today, we are getting ready for auditions in a week” Sebastian said as his friend sat down “oh and Chris if you haven’t met the new girl, Madison adopted her, her name is brooklyn” he replied “now whats funny”

Chris nodded and looked at her “nice to meet you” he said before Madison rudely interrupted her 

“Brooklyn is going to start a fight if she figures out who already started the rumor she is a slut” Madison stated out loud 

“wait it was that I was a slut?” She started laughing even harder “alright because I’ve been here all of what a month or so now.. and kept to myself.. must be sending out those whore vibes” Brooklyn shook her head as she got up “on that note I need to go finish this assignment”

Brooklyn didn’t normally let things get to her which is why she laughed it off infant of the people. She went over to the music lab which was just a way from the cafeteria. She finished the assignment earlier but sometimes when she felt stressed she just liked to play. She picked up the guitar that was in the room and made sure it was tuned before she went into the corner into the empty room. 

Madison knew that the abrupt exit might of met something. She didn’t know much about Brooklyn yet, but she did know she didn’t contain her feelings that well. She finished her food which took her about 10 mins as she listened to the boys talk about scripts and auditioning for parts in the upcoming play/musical. It wasn’t something she was even remotely interested in. Got up and walked toward Brooklyn disspeared. She stopped at the door as she heard the strums of the cords and a voice coming from the room. 

She quickly ran back to the table “oh my god you guys come here” she said to the boys and Janet who had joined them at the table well Brooklyn was gone. 

Sebastian looked over at Madison “Why? Is there like a dead animal or something?” he wondered “cause I wanna poke it with a stick 

Madison gave him the what the fuck look as she shook her head “no I would be crying, don’t you even know me just shut up, you have to hear this” she said 

The boys and Janet followed them over to the music room, Madison slowly opened the door not to make any noise and startle Brooklyn 

Chris smiled because this was his favorite room in the school, coming in there himself when he needed to get away, and play the few things his parents taught him how to play. He quietly walked in behind them 

Sebastian who couldn’t not say something after hearing her sing “SHIT GIRL GOT SOME PIPES AND CAN PLAY” he like said loudly for a quiet room. 

Brooklyn quickly looked up startled as she was sitting on the stool. Her natural reaction was to get as far away of the fright as possible and ended up on her ass on the floor “god damn it” she said as she got up off the floor “you are lucky you didn’t make me break this” she shook her head and put it back “also make a noise and pretend you never heard my playing and singing like a dying dog” she said grabbing her bag to walk out of the room 

Madison “NO Brooklyn did you just saying a dying dog, just wait for the talent show, that Jenna bitch sounds like that, girl not even close ill slap you” 

Brooklyn shook her head as she pushed past the people blocking the door “yeah no” she said walking out “im going to class” she peace signed out and flipped them off as she walked backwards out of the room then spun on her toes and walked away “that wasn’t met for the Chris guy, I don’t know him” she said as she looked back over her shoulder 

Chris shook his head and watched her walk away. He was interested by this blonde hair girl who could sing and play. Who had a playful nature. He wanted to get to know her. But she seemed as if she didn’t want to be close to anyone as she instead of opening up just walked away 

Madison patted Chris’s back “she reminds me of you, and your dumb music and tap dancing thing, wait do you still do that?” She wondered as she knew Sebastian was friends with him and they hung out a few times but she didn’t know much about him

 

“wait a second Madison we have known each other for years and you are calling my music dumb” Chris shook his head as he pretended to be hurt and pretended to be shot “just wait till one day when everyone knows my name, just you wait, you won't think its dumb” he smirked at her because he was teasing her 

“boy don’t even” Madison replied as her and Janet locked arms and walked away


	4. Future - Current Day

It was the day that Brooklyn had been working for the last 7 years, Between getting her bachelors to taking the LSATs to getting actually into the law school, graduating and starting working at the local court house. It was the time for her to sit her bar. 

That morning was a busy one for her. She had to be at the testing area before 9 for the first part of the test. Her anxiety was crazy. Chris knew this, he would have known this. He also paid attention to her. He knew that when she was crazy on edge like she would be before the fate defining test that she liked to cear her mind and go for a run or punch something. He showed up at Madison and Sebastians house in his sweats on to go for a run. 

Brooklyn had been up for about 20 mins by the time she heard the knock on the door. It was about 5am. She jogged downstairs knowing no one else was awake and went and opened the door. She smiled at the man in the door way who was standing there stretching casually. “what are you doing?” She asked as she watched him 

“i know how anxious before a test, and we have been running before major tests, and before I start a big film. Why would we change it now that maybe after the next 48 hours you are going to be a hot shot lawyer” Chris replied to her 

“i hate you” Brooklyn replied “i need to put on my shoes on” she said grabbing her shoes leaving the door on “i might start to think we do this for good luck, I mean it worked before every final in law school” she said back to him as she put them on started to tie them 

“exactly and it really helps me before I have to go to those conventions, which I wish you would have come with me, just being in your present helps calm me” Chris replied to her as he watched her 

“no” Brooklyn looked at him “not today, please don’t confess the love we have for each other, and we both know it. I can’t do this today” she said back to him 

Chris looked at her “i waited till you finished law school, because I want you to follow your dream, now today you are going to take the biggest test of your life and I am not going to give you anything to distract you”

 

Brooklyn nodded as she walked over to him she put her hands on his chest as she looked up at him “thank you” she sighed and put her head against his pecks “come on lets go for the run, I got to be back here by 7 to shower and get ready” she sighed 

The two went on a run. And came back it was about 6:30. Madison was up and about to wonder around. She was having weird sleeping hours as she worked on her new book. 

“Brooklyn I just have to do this and im sorry but I think its about time” Chris said as they walked back into the house, not knowing Madison was awake in the other room 

Brooklyn turned and looked up at him as she took a drink of her water bottle she left sitting on the counter. She gave him a look as she put the bottle down. 

Chris took a step closer to her to her and put his and on the small of her back as they faced each other “i thought it about it the last hour and a half and I can’t wait any longer” That was all he had to say to her before he leaned down and connected his lips to her in a soft kiss

Brooklyn stood up on her tippy toes meeting him the rest of the way. She knew she couldn’t deny herself any longer. He was the one person who had been there for her the last 3 years well she was in law school. Even in the last two months as she studied for the bar he was the one that made sure she took breaks. Made her food, made sure she took care of herself. She kissed him back putting her hands back on his chest 

Chris pulled away slowly “ive been waiting since the last time we did that our senior year to feel your lips against mine again, since that musical after party”

Madison came out of the other room “YES FINALLY THANK GOD!” She said as she scrammed because she was excited 

Brooklyn’s face immediately turned red. She turned around and headed for the stairs as she held her fingers to her lips feeling the kiss still on her lips “i gotta go” she said and ran up the stairs 

Chris sighed “i shouldn’t have done that till after she passed the bar” he said looking at Madison 

“maybe but lets be honest that has been the longest thing coming. I think it was good to get it out in the open before her test, Chris you both have loved each other for years but she is to bullheaded to even say something, and you wanted to respect her space. And let her follower her dreams because you are an amazing person” Madison said reassuring him 

Brooklyn listened before she went and showered. She knew Madison was right. But in this moment she needed to worry about her test and then him. Brooklyn got her ass into gear, got herself showered and then walked downstairs left the house headphones on and then went to her test. 

The longest two days of her life, went by. Then started the waiting.


	5. Home Life - The Past

Brooklyn didn’t have a great home life, she lived with her single mother mostly because her dead beat father wanted nothing to do with her. One reasons she was excited to move was to get away from him. Get away from the person who never fully and her from such a young age and start over. OF course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Brooklyns mom knew this man was no good for his daughter. She did everything she could to get him to allow them to move with no stipulations. He wouldn’t sign anything until he got something out of it himself. 

They came up with a deal that for one weekend a month, from Friday night after school to taking a train Monday, missing one day of school a month. It was something she will do for her mother even though she hated the man with her entire being. She would put up with it for about a year till she became of an age that she no longer had to do this. Or he ended up in prison again. It was part of the agreement that if he messed up and ended up in jail she wouldn’t have to go any longer. So she was biding her time and just waiting for him to get caught one more time. 

That Friday, during the school day, Brooklyn wished she could just make time stop. Freeze everything. Madison who was quickly becoming someone she knew they would be friends forever, ran over to her

“hey Brooke!” Madison said as Sebastian also walked up to them 

“did you ask her?” Sebastian asked butting in before Madison could get another word out 

“ask me what?” Brooklyn said looking back at them

“pool party, Anthony’s parents are out of town, and he is having some friends over, and I asked for a plus one for youu” Madison said “Saturday, into the night, he has a hot tub and maybe even a fire, you have to come” Madison smiled 

Brooklyn stopped walking and looked at them “can’t sorry, next time” she said as she quickly walked away 

Sebastian watched her walk away “wonder what crawled up her ass and died, she don’t wanna miss that chocolates party its legit the best” he said and shook his head 

“oh shut up” Madison said as she made a face “ill talk to her. Don’t be a dick okay, she might be busy, plus she might not want to go because you are a sexist ass” She smirked and shoved him playfully and walked away as the bell rang giving them a warning 

Brooklyn managed to avoid Madison and Sebastian the rest of the day till she ran right into the Chris guy “Hey, whoah, you okay?” He wondered as he steadied the both of them

Brooklyn nodded quickly as she grabbed her book which she dropped “yeah I just am going to miss my train, have a good weekend” she said as she walked out the closest door and got into her moms car. And then laid back the seat to pretend like she didn’t exist. She got on the train and then traveled the six hours in order to have one of the worst weekends of her life.

Exactly what happened between being verbally abused every second of the day for just breathing existing. This time her dad took it further than he normally did and she came home with a few different bruises. 

Tuesday she shoved up way school. She had talked to no one all weekend. She walked into school with a hoodie which covered the bruises on her Arms and her upper chest. 

She walked into her first class and went and sat in the back of her normal seat when Madison walked in “what the hell I was texting you all weekend, I thought you were dead, at least could have texted back “yeah I'm fine” or something god” Madison said “where were you all weekend” 

Brooklyn looked over at her “i uh have to uh go back to my home town once a month” she said simply “i can’t get out of it court ordered” is all she said back to Madison as Sebastian then came in the room 

“Oh so she is alive and missed one hell of a party” He smirked and sat down and hit booklet in the arm “we missed you this weekend, Anthony pulled out another good one, have you met him you need to meet him.” 

Brooklyn smiled softly as she put her hand over where he hit because that was exact spot that was black and blue in the shape of a hand print “yeah sure whatever” she said as she took a deep breath 

Madison just looked at her.They hadn’t known each other wrong but she could tell something was different because her hoodie was zipped all the way up and for as long as she has known this girl she has taken Madisons hoodie and unzipped it and yelled ‘top of the pockets or not at all’ 

The teacher then started talking so she couldn’t ask anymore. After the class was over. She looked at Sebastian “go do guy stuff” she said as she pushed him away and looked at Brooklyn “whats going on, first you are wearing your hoodie zipped all the way up” She said as she reached for the zipper to pull it down 

Brooklyn quickly took a few steps back and then looked at her “yeah I just felt this one looked better zipped up” she said and walked by Madison 

“and you didn’t talk to me all weekend.. since we met there has not been. A day a text has not been sent” Madison said and grabbed her arm 

Brooklyn winced “Madison I said im fine I was just out of the service zone this weekend” then walked away 

Madison nodded and let her walk away because she knew that she wasn’t ready to open up about it. She went to go find Anthony because everyone needs Anthony in they're lives. 

Anthony smiled and held his hand out to Madison when she walked up ‘and how is my favorite girl” he smiled and spun her around. 

Madison smirked “Anthony don’t do that” she said as she almost lost her balance “you know I can’t even walk without tripping over stuff” She said as she held him for a second “i need your help breaking down some ones walls like you did mine, and quickly before something happens..” 

Anthony nodded “you talking about the new girl? Brooklyn right? You were suppose to invite her to my party this weekend I've been dying to meet this girl that has Christopher all tongue tied” 

Madison looked at him “wait did you just use his full name” she asked laughing “oh my god for now and always he will always be called Christopher, because it sounds so proper” she laughed again “anyways yes her Brooklyn and I tried thank you she was busy, and so don’t blame me, but I still need your help” 

Anthony nodded “of course girl, you got it”


End file.
